


Su sonrisa

by Lunitxi



Category: Bleach
Genre: AiHina, Amor unilateral, Capitan - Freeform, Completo, Español, F/M, Friendzone, IzuMomo, Kira x Momo, Kirahina, Mencion hitsuhina, Oneshot, Oportunidad, Teniente, admiración - Freeform, borracho
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunitxi/pseuds/Lunitxi
Summary: Kira ama verla sonreír aunque sabe que su sonrisa tiene mas brillo cuando le sonríe a quien admira, eso lo hace sentir frustrado por no ser notado y admirado como el capitán Aizen.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Hinamori Momo, Hinamori Momo/Kira Izuru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Su sonrisa

> _Su sonrisa brilla mas cuando él..._

Todos los días veo su sonrisa, todas las mañanas me saluda con esa misma sonrisa tan amigable que la hace ser una de las _shinigamis_ _más dulces, para verla debo caminar hacia su departamento y decir que tenía cosas que hacer en aquel lugar, con ese pretexto logro verla._

_Intento que ella no lo note._

_Quizás lo hago tan bien o…_

_… simplemente ella no me nota._

_No soy nada para ella, no para su rango de_ _**admiración** _ _._

_Porque ella solo nota a una persona, solo tiene ojos para él y solo me basta ver tus expresiones para notarlo como sus ojos brillan cuando le ven además de sus mejillas levemente_ _ruborizadas_ _cuando menciona su_ _nombre…_ _ah desearía ser él._

_Desearía ser aquella persona que la hace sonreír con solo sentir su presión espiritual, ser quien la ponga feliz con un simple — Hola — o con solo llamarla por su nombre._

_Quisiera que me admirara tanto como lo hace con el capitán Aizen, quisiera que me siguiera a todos lados y me fuera a consultar sus dudas como lo hacen con el capitán pero no soy él…_

_Solo puedo conformarme con aquellos saludos como las pláticas ocasionales, conformarme con nuestra amistad. Es lo único que puedo hacer porque ella ni me nota, es tan deprimente que nunca se haya dado cuenta de cómo la veo si pasamos mucho tiempo en la academia de_ _shinigamis_ _y seguimos reuniéndonos en las juntas de tenientes, es más no nota que a veces suelo sentarme frente a ella para mirarla o que accedo a hacer trabajo que implique estar los dos solo por pasar más tiempo juntos._

_Creo que el único que notó rápidamente mis reacciones ante Momo fue_ _Renji_ _, el idiota despistado lo ha notado y ella no…_

_¡Qué suerte que tengo!_

_Pero si hablamos de suerte no soy el único que sufre porque no tiene la atención de Momo, el capitán_ _Hitsugaya_ _tiene la misma suerte que yo, nunca fue notado incluso cuando tienen más tiempo conociéndose parece que ella no piensa en él como algo más que amigos._

_Todo esto se lo debemos al capitán Aizen, él es todo para Momo_ _ahora…_

_¿Es solo admiración?_

_O_ _será…_ _¿_ _**amor** _ _?_

❤ _ **̴†—….—†̴ ❤**_

  
Con suavidad una mano le movía para intentar despertar al rubio, la habitación era grande precisamente una de las que se utilizan para reuniones de tenientes pero con la diferencia que no estaba ordenada como se acostumbraba sino parece ser que fue utilizada para una pequeña reunión de bebedores las botellas tiradas delataban mucho que paso ahí.

Por aquella razón al ser una sala de reuniones la teniente Hinamori pasó por ahí cuando vio como la luz estaba prendida, ella pensó por un momento que estarían todos pero al no sentir la presión espiritual de todos sus conocidos decidió irse pero recordó el mensaje de Rangiku sobre avisarle algo al escuadrón al que pertenece de Izuru lo cual le hizo entrar al saber que él se encuentra ahí.

Sabe muy bien que la rubia debe de estar encargándole un trabajo que debería hacer ella para seguir las órdenes de su capitán Hitsugaya; pero como siempre parece que Rangiku debe estar _evitando_ hacer su trabajo lo cual debe estar molestando como siempre a su amigo Hitsugaya, en si a Momo no le molesta siempre que pueda ayudar le parece correcto porque sabe que las buenas acciones y ayudar es lo que se debe hacer tal como lo pone en práctica el capitán Aizen al estar ahí _**siempre**_ para su teniente.

Fue así como terminó por intentar despertar a Izuru, él sintió una mano cálida tocarle la frente al quitarle un vaso que le dejaba una mancha roja muy visible, con cuidado acomodo su rostro del hombre mientras él despertaba por el tacto y aunque estuviese borracho conocía bien esa presión espiritual que lo rodeaba.

— Lo siento Izuru — su voz sonaba tan suave y dulce como siempre, ella se disculpa por tocarlo de esa forma pensando que lo incomoda.

Aquellas palabras resuena en sus oídos: era cálida y reconfortante ante los ojos del rubio que apenas podían abrirse debido a su estado de ebriedad (le provocaba un terrible sueño pero no iba a dejarse vencer si tiene a su _amiga_ enfrente y con ello una oportunidad de hablarle, no se daría el gusto de ser como Renji en no hablarle a su _amiga Rukia_ por 40 años como lo hizo por _pena_ ).

— ¿Momo? — sabía que no podía equivocarse porque siente su presión espiritual pero se siente con la necesidad de _confírmalo_.

— Lo siento, entré aquí sin avisar y despertarte de esa forma debe ser molesto para ti, lo siento mucho Izuru. Pero si no te movía siento que te quedaría una marca más roja y estar en este lugar solo te puede hacer daño además cualquier capitán podría verte como el Capitán Kuchiki y sería un problema, te regañarían — era verdad también lo despertaba con esa intención que no lo pescara ahí algún capitán porque podría meterse en problemas.

— No te preocupes… — a Izuru le alegraba oír que le preocupaba, una sonrisa se le formaba en sus labios.

Verla ahí le daba fuerzas y cuando se hablaba de fuerzas era para levantarse de su asiento, debía irse de ahí para no causar problemas y le tiene cierto _temor-respeto_ al capitán Kuchiki sabiendo que este lugar está prohibido usarlo para fiestas o reuniones casuales (implicando alcohol).

Sus movimientos eran torpes pero no se dejaría vencer por su ebriedad, si era un teniente era tiempo de demostrar su habilidad para mantenerse en pie por sí solo. Aunque su estado físico le hacía ver gracioso en cuanto a su rostro marcado de rojo por el vaso que hizo presión en su piel y no ayudaba de nada sus mejillas que se sonrojan. 

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes moverte solo sin ayuda, Izuru? — pregunta la teniente Hinamori preocupada por verlo poner sus manos en la mesa para no caer.

— No te preocupes… Estoy… bien, Momo — responde el rubio.

— Pero…. Quizás debería pedir ayuda para que te lleven a tu habitación — meditaba al saber que no podría sola llevarlo por su peso, miraba a su amigo y se le vino una gran idea. — Si le pido ayuda al capitán Ai…

— ¡No! — la paro cuando ella intento dar un paso hacia la salida, sujeta su mano sin ponerle mucha fuerza aun estando ebrio sabe que **no debe tratarla mal.**

— Izuru, no te preocupes el capitán Aizen no diría nada de tu estado al capitán Ichimaru, créeme él es **bueno** como para hacer algo que te pueda afectar — la teniente está convencida que sería de gran ayuda su capitán, era al único que le tenía mucha confianza para pedirle ayuda y por lo visto no contaría con pedirle ayuda a Renji esta ocasión porque anda fuera en una misión como Hisagi.

— Déjalo, solo dame tiempo… Momo — odiaba oír que siempre el nombre del capitán Aizen estuviera presente en la mente de su _amiga_ , esas palabras le dolían más ahora que esta ebrio o quizás últimamente esta _sensible_ a este tema.

— Bueno, como gustes Izuru — sonrió quizás por reflejo por ser muy amable y es su amigo al final de cuentas no le incomoda que siga sosteniéndola de la mano. — Quizás no es el momento de decirlo pero Rangiku me aviso que…

Cuando ella estaba por decirle el aviso solo pudo sentir como la mano de Kira flaqueo un momento al sujetarla pero después la tomó bien cuando su peso del cuerpo le ganó provocando su caída encima de la teniente, para Momo estando más pequeña que él fue difícil no quedar _aplastada_ debajo suyo y supo que cometió un error al no detenerle la caída al creer que el teniente puede mantenerse en pie por sí solo.

Todo paso tan rápido para ambos pero más el rubio, su estado le impedía pensar con claridad pero su cuerpo le decía que era satisfactorio estar tan cerca de la teniente Hinamori que aunque es pequeña es tan linda para su gusto, ahora puede cumplir su tan _ansiada_ fantasía de tenerla cerca.

— Izuru… me aplastas… — dijo la teniente sintiendo obviamente todo el peso del chico en su cuerpo.

— Lo… siento — aquellas palabras se oían más temblorosas por saber que esto no era una fantasía y era real, era real sentir el cuerpo delicado de Momo debajo suyo.

Con el rostro sonrojado por la ebriedad y el momento hizo lo que aun su mente racional le decía: quitarse, no podía aplastar a su _amiga_ por más que deseara estar así con ella **no podía dañarla**.

El deja de sostenerle la mano para levantarse con algo de torpeza después de todo sigue ebrio, pero tan desafortunados son porque Kira flaquea al levantarse completamente de la teniente y dejarla _acorralada_ mientras la observa.

Momo no entiende la reacción de su amigo y piensa que tal vez solo es su estado de ebriedad porque ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser para verla tan atentamente?

Sus ojos se clavan en la mirada confundida de la teniente, la poca cordura de Kira le dice « _muévete_ » y su instinto de hombre le dice « _dile que te gusta ahora que tienes la oportunidad y quizás pase_ _algo»_ , parece que es optimista estando ebrio y en esta posición favorable.

— Oh no sabía que **_los dos salían_** — aquella voz era de nade menos que de la capitana Unohana quien abrió la puerta del lugar encontrándolos. —Creo que debo retirarme pero les pediría que si van a hacer _**algo**_ sea en un lugar menos público, me retiro, adiós — no espero una respuesta de negación solo desapareció usando su _paso flash_ pero su sonrisa y su modo de decir las cosas pone a cualquiera nervioso.

Las palabras de la capitana Unohana fueron suficientes como para acercarlo a la realidad a Kira para que se alejara de Momo, más porque no quería que su _amiga_ lo regañara a pesar de que para él esta confusión era lo **mejor** aún si le puso la cara colorada por imaginarse claramente a lo que malinterpreto la capitana.

— Capitana no es… lo que parece — dijo Momo intentando que la oyera pero eso inútil esta se había marchado, no servía de nada estar ya en pie porque la capitana ya había malinterpretado la escena y no le daba tiempo de arreglar nada.

Kira le dio la espalda sabía que si le daba la cara ella podría ver sus mejillas arder y quizás hasta notar su sangrado nasal, solo él podría estar afectado de esta forma por esta escena porque ella no parecía hacerlo quizás estaba más preocupada por si este relato llegara a los oídos del capitán Aizen.

Mientras Hinamori pensaba en como esto podía darle _malos_ _entendidos_ con su capitán de su escuadrón, Izuru llegaba a preguntarse si podía volver a hacer que Momo le dejara tomarle la mano, lo sabe ahora: él está muy enamorado de alguien que no lo vera nunca como un candidato para amar claro que le duele pero por el momento está bien solo estar así como amigos para no incomodarla y deje de sonreírle como lo hace.

« _Porque amo su sonrisa aunque no sea para mi»_ es el pensamiento que embarga al rubio al decidir que debe caminar nuevamente si no quiere darle problemas a la teniente Hinamori quien parece pensativa sobre sus ideas de que esto llegue al capitán Aizen.

Al menos quien los vio fue Unohana y no alguien como Rangiku que se hubiera encargado de contarle a todo mundo agregándole detalles que no pasaron y que pudieran hacerlo avergonzar más pero sobretodo que si llegaban a oídos del capitán Hitsugaya a Izuru no le iría bien.

💠. **_Fin_** ** _. 💠_**

**Author's Note:**

> Se trato de un experimento de mi shipp crack, Izuru se le vio que "quería" algo con Momo cuando estaban en la academia, se le vio sonrojarse y sonreír porque ella estuvo en su mismo equipo hasta se preocupó por ella cuando fue lo de Aizen (traición, cuando descubren su cuerpo falso del capitán Aizen y Momo grita).
> 
> Incluí referencias a mi shipp toxico de AiHina... Lo sé, mi gusto culposo.
> 
> También noten las referencias al HitsuHina ❤
> 
> Soy multishipper, no es de extrañarse que escriba o dibuje para dos shipps de un mismo personaje.
> 
> Mi personaje favorito es Aizen y fue su plan que escribiera esto .... 
> 
> SI ODIAN ESTA SHIPP EVITEN COMENTARIOS, IGNOREN MI ESCRITO MEJOR, GRACIAS POR RESPETAR MI SHIPP CRACK, PAZ Y AMOR ✨


End file.
